


黒猫と金色の宝物

by draagonfly



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draagonfly/pseuds/draagonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黒猫と金色の宝物<br/>The Black Cat and his Golden Treasure</p>
<p>A dumping ground for various AsaKono things that I will inevitably write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. being talented and cute doesn't mean you can draw me without asking (yes it does)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to get back into writing more regularly, the result being a lot of short drabble-type things that I will probably never do anything with. So I thought, I'll post them here just for the hell of it, or I will once I have more than one written...  
> Be warned, none of these will be (seriously) edited, and most will likely be written in one day or less so I apologize for mistakes.

It was purely by accident that Konoe found this place. He probably never would have had it not been for that overly friendly and inappropriately talkative man with the too-small shirt taking over his usual bench at the park. It wasn’t that he was averse to meeting new people, but he came here specifically to enjoy the peace and quiet away from the noise and crowds of the city. He may have been a little harsher than strictly necessary, but it was too late to worry about it – he was at least ten minutes into the woods by the time he thought to apologize. In a way he was grateful though, because this new spot was absolutely stunning in its serenity. Surrounded by trees, but not enough to completely cover the sky, there was a fallen log at just the right angle to sit and look over the lake and to watch the sun sink below the canopy on the opposite side.

Konoe had been coming here for a few weeks now, more frequently than usual thanks to the changing leaves adding their reds and yellows to compliment the cool blue of the water. He was glad that no one else seemed to know about this place, or at least they never crossed paths if they did.

These were the types of thoughts he had as he strode leisurely through the woods, down the path he knew by heart. The leaves crunched underfoot as he approached his secret hideaway, and an animal rustled in the branches near the fallen tree. At least, Konoe was pretty sure it was an animal. He paused momentarily and narrowed his eyes in the direction he had heard the noise. Strange, he could have sworn he saw a flash of black ducking into the woods… But nothing caught his eye again, and he chalked it up to his lack of sleep the past few days. Inwardly shrugging, he resumed his steps into the small clearing and headed for the log.

And froze immediately at the unfamiliar object in front of him. A well-worn notebook, no, a sketchbook lay open on the exact place he usually sat. It seemed that someone else actually did know about this place. It made sense if they were an artist as their sketchbook suggested, as this was definitely an ideal place to draw. Konoe wondered why they had left their sketchbook behind, especially one that seemed to be used so frequently. He realized he had been drawing closer to it subconsciously and suddenly found himself standing not two feet away. It was probably wrong, an invasion of privacy at least, but he couldn’t help picking it up to get a better look at what lay inside. He wouldn’t look too closely – just a quick peak to satisfy his curiosity – and then he would find a place to store it safely until its owner returned for it. He would need to leave a note as well, so they didn’t think it had been stolen or thrown away. Satisfied with this plan, Konoe flipped back a few pages to peek at the sketches.

He had to blink a few times before his mind processed what he was seeing. Was that… him? No way, it was probably another person with shoulder length blond hair, who happened to have the same jacket, and sit in the same spot looking over the lake…

“Ah –“

Konoe jumped and nearly dropped the sketchbook at the sudden voice behind him. He whirled around to face the intruder, about to give them a lesson in sneaking up on people only for his words to die in his throat at the person standing before him. He was tall, muscular but not overly so, with tan skin and straight black hair a little shorter than his own, the very picture of “tall, dark, and handsome”. But what really made him freeze up were the deep blue eyes that seemed to see straight through him, glowing in the sunlight. Lecture momentarily forgotten, Konoe stood, silently staring at this stranger who had nearly given him a heart attack. “Ah, um, you found my sketchbook…” Suddenly coming back to himself, Konoe blinked and looked down at his hands, finding that yes, he was indeed still holding onto it.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Konoe fumbled for words, as he awkwardly stepped forward to return the book. “I didn’t mean to look at it, I mean, it was already open and –“ He cut himself off as he remembered the drawing he had been looking at moments ago. “Wait a second! That person you drew, sitting on the tree.” The widening of the stranger’s eyes and slight darkening of his cheeks were enough of a giveaway, but Konoe wanted a straight answer. If he had a stalker, he at least wanted to know about it. “That was me, wasn’t it?” The man averted his eyes and nodded minutely, seeming to want to vanish back into the forest.

“I, they weren’t meant to be seen by anyone.” Konoe furrowed his brows at the suddenness of the statement. But it looked like he had more to say, so he remained quiet. “I thought that you look like you belong here. So I wanted to draw it.” If anything that confused him even more, and he continued to look questioningly into the stranger’s eyes.

“’They’? There are more?” The man’s cheeks darkened even further at being caught. Surprisingly, Konoe wasn’t as angry as he thought he would be. Maybe because he didn’t seem like a stalker as much he was just a little awkward. “Can I see?” The man seemed to be at a loss for words, staring at Konoe like he had asked to eat his first born child. “I think it’s only fair that I get to see the drawings I didn’t know I was posing for.” He crossed his arms defiantly and held his gaze, trying to make himself seem bigger next to this much taller person in front of him. Broad shoulders seemed to deflate and he nodded reluctantly. Konoe felt a little bad for putting him on the spot, but he really was curious about the drawings he had unintentionally inspired. He turned around and walked over to the tree, trusting that the other would follow, sitting down to wait for graphite smudged fingers to open the book.

The first few sketches where nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the obvious skill and care that went into them. Though they were only sketches, Konoe thought they could be artworks all their own. Finally, the page flipped and Konoe was looking at what was clearly himself, sitting on this very log and looking out over the water. It was a beautiful drawing, but it was still strange to see himself in such a way. A few more pages of various other drawings (Konoe decided that this stranger had at least one cat, if the amount of felines littering the pages was any indication) and then another of Konoe himself, this time holding something in his hands and looking down in concentration.

“Ah, that was last week, when I was weaving flowers!” He unintentionally blurted out, slight embarrassment heating up his cheeks, but the other man was still absorbed in the drawings and paid no mind to Konoe’s outburst. He flipped the page again, to the drawing Konoe had seen when he picked up the book. It was similar to the first one, but different in a way he couldn’t quite name. The next drawing drew heat all the way up to his ears. “Wh-why is it so close up?!” This sketch differed from the rest, in that instead of focusing on the scene in its entirety, this one was of just Konoe, a small smile on his lips and eyes closed as though basking in the warmth of the sun.

“I think this one is my favorite.” The stranger spoke up again and Konoe was appalled at the words that came out of his mouth. This was just too much. “The sun was hitting you in a way that made you seem like you were glowing. I was too far away to see clearly, but it was very beautiful.” If it were possible to die of embarrassment, Konoe would have done so ten times over. How someone could speak so bluntly like that, with no shame whatsoever was beyond him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down, not allowing himself to be overcome with emotions.

“Well, questionable as your methods are,” he looked pointedly at the man next to him to make sure his message got across, “you’re really talented. These drawings are amazing.” He wasn’t trying to flatter him, Konoe really did think he was deserving of the praise.

“Thank you.” The words were spoken so quietly, Konoe almost missed it. The man began to pick at the bark of the tree they were sitting on, almost like a nervous habit. “You’re the first person to say so.” Taken aback, he looked over disbelievingly. He thought that maybe he was fishing for compliments, but there was no hint of dishonesty in those blue eyes. Had he really never heard that before? That was… really sad.

“Well, it’s true.” Konoe spoke firmly, with no room for argument, though he smiled as he spoke. “I’m Konoe, by the way.” Maybe it was a little late for introductions, but that was fine. Bright blue eyes looked straight at him, and he had trouble looking away.

“Konoe.” His name was repeated back, and he thought he had never liked the sound of his name so much. “I’m Asato.” Somehow, Konoe thought it fit him really well.

“It suits you.” Konoe thought that if this guy – Asato could be so honest with his words, it was only fair that he do the same. “It’s nice to meet you, Asato.” Asato looked shocked to hear his name from Konoe’s mouth and turned away to start picking frantically at the bark again. “Hey, don’t destroy the tree!” He reprimanded him and lightly smacked the hand away from the bark. Asato obediently stopped and returned to holding the edges of the sketchbook tightly. Konoe thought that maybe he wasn’t very good with people, but he wasn’t a bad person either. He wouldn’t mind getting to know him a little better. “And next time you want to draw me, just ask.” Asato’s eyes grew impossibly wider.

“Is it really okay?” Konoe imagined that if Asato was a cat, his tail would be vibrating happily right about now, and the mental image amused him greatly. “Then, can I draw you now?”

“Eh? Now?” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just wasn’t expecting to be asked so soon.

“Yes. I want to re-do the last drawing. Now that I can see you better.”

“Ah, that really close one…” It was one thing when he didn’t know it was happening, but to be scrutinized to closely and be aware of it was a little uncomfortable. “It’s fine, if you really want to. I’m sure I won’t look as good up close though.”

“Not at all!” Asato shook his head firmly. “I thought that Konoe looks even better now that I can see your eyes too.” Konoe didn’t think he’d ever get used to this honesty, cheeks heating up once again, and hoping that Asato wouldn’t notice. He needed to get a grip and stop behaving like a teenager with a crush.

His brain froze when that word crossed his mind, and he furiously back tracked. They met maybe 20 minutes ago, and it was far too soon to call this a crush. An interest maybe, a curiosity (he knew he was lying to himself even as he tried to tell himself he wasn’t). He banished those thoughts to a back corner of his mind to be dealt with later, when the object of said thoughts wasn’t sitting in front of him, pencil in hand.

“Anyway, we should probably get started before it gets too dark.” Asato looked over the lake as though just noticing how late it was getting and nodded, flipping to a blank page and beginning to sketch. Konoe watched with interest Asato moved the pencil skillfully across the paper, drawing what he was sure was an exaggeration of whatever Asato thought he was seeing. He caught a glimpse of pink sticking out between Asato’s lips and inwardly chuckled at the concentration playing across his face. The scratching of the graphite against the paper was soothing in its own way, and Konoe found himself lulled into a state of calm.

As the sun continued to sink in the distance, he thought maybe he didn’t mind sharing his peaceful evenings after all.


	2. can we keep him??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is such a cliche, but I am weak and couldn't resist

As he stared into those intimidating reflective eyes, Konoe was suddenly acutely aware of just how little experience he had with animals. His lack of experience manifested itself as fear manifests in a deer caught in headlights – all but one thought completely fled his mind.

“Absolutely not.”

“But Konoe –“

“No way.” He refused to look into his boyfriend’s eyes, knowing that if he did, his resolve would crumble to dust in seconds. “Asato, this is a terrible idea and you know it.” Konoe knew without looking that Asato was giving him those puppy eyes, the ones that could persuade the most steadfast of men to bend to his every whim. If Asato had been less benevolent, those eyes would make for an incredibly effective weapon.

Or maybe Konoe was just weak.

“I’ve already picked out a name.” Konoe chanced a quick glance at his face, past the stare of the cat held out in front of him, and there it was, that god forsaken pleading look that broke him down every time. He knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in, but he was going to go out fighting.

“…What is it?” The smile that lit up Asato’s face almost made him cave right then and there.

“Kage.” A black cat named Kage. Originality was apparently not one of Asato’s strong points, not that Konoe could have done any better.

“Asato, do you even know how to take care of it?” This time Asato’s face morphed into sadness, and Konoe almost felt guilty for bringing it up. Almost.

“…I can learn.”

“Asato…”

“He has your eyes.” Konoe nearly choked at the observation. He was right, this cat's orange-brown eyes were almost an exact match to Konoe’s own, but the way he said it…!

“D-don’t make it sound like he’s our kid or something!” Now he was just avoiding the inevitable. He took a deep breath and looked back at the feline cradled delicately in Asato’s arms. The initial shock had worn off, and Konoe had the sudden urge to run his fingers through its fur. Tentatively, he reached out, immensely relieved when he wasn’t bitten or scratched and was a little happy at the small purr his touch elicited. “This is a big responsibility you know.”

Asato’s eyes grew wide as the meaning of Konoe’s words sunk in. “Do you mean it? We can keep him?”

“Well you already named him, right? We can’t just put him back on the street now.” Konoe truly thought Asato was going to cry, but he only grinned wider than Konoe had ever seen and pulled him in for an awkward cat-smushing hug.

“Thank you Konoe! I’ll take really good care of him!” Konoe couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face – if he was honest, he was looking forward to having him around too. He reached up to pat Asato’s head and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, I know you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's okay Asato, I'm not original either...


End file.
